Sesshomaru se convierte en Niñero
by nahomy hitsugaya
Summary: Retazos perdidos de Descubriendo el Significado de los Sentimiento, las tierras del Oeste se veran en la tarea de conocer una nueva faceta del lord Sesshomaru, el niñero de Rin
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, que bueno que se pasaron por aquí, espero que este pequeño mini fic sea de su agrado, les voy a dar tres cositas para que comprendan por donde va el hilo, primero esto es parte del fic descubriendo el significado de los sentimientos, pero (siempre hay un pero) mostrare un poquito por donde va todo para que las chicas que no la han leído comprendan vale. **

**Otra cosa es que esta centrada en los capítulos 7 ( Inmortalidad) y 8 (Seduciendo al príncipe del hielo) , habran varios retazos de esos capítulos para recordar la memoria o hacer entender , y se puede decir que esta historia es una parte perdida de esas tres ****semanas de locura de Rin, (vale seguramente las chicas que no lo han leído estén algo perdidas pero todo se aclarara mas abajo.**

**Entonces por ultimo este capitulo esta dedicado para mis queridas lectoras las cuales espero que me perdonen por tanta irresponsabilidad de mi parte: ****black urora, LinTanya,**** Exorcist yen-chan, sayuri08, serena tsukino chiba, kaissa, Misaki taicho, ****emiruse****, ****sakuraflower94****, ****Fan de angel de la esperanzalira****,****KaitouLucifer,****AshesAndDreams, emiruse, YessicaHeW, Hot pink world by jaquie y anllyvero, además de todas las chicas que me han comentado alrededor de todos los capítulos, o en todo caso que han segido mi historia en silencio, se los agradesco mucho y espero que disfruten esta historia es para ustedes chicas.**

Descargo de responsabilidad: bueno todos saben que esta magnifica seria pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama

Sesshomaru se convierte en niñero:

Recuerdos I

El gran daiyokai Sesshomaru, era conocido por su fuerza, astucia, inteligencia, belleza y frialdad, pero las tierras del oeste se verán en la tarea de conocer una faceta completamente nueva: Sesshomaru el gran niñero.

Nadie y cuando digo nadie es absolutamente nadie, se imagino presenciar tal increíble milagro tal vez, y es que solo la mente mas retorcida y fuera de cabales podría unir esas dos palabras en una sola oración.

Pero claro como todo tiene una razón de ser, pues contaremos un poquito que fue lo que sucedió para que tal locura fuera posible y que dejara a todos los yokai, hanyou y humanos, esperando que los cerdos empezaran a volar.

Rin ya tenía varios meses en el castillo del oeste, y una invitación había llegado para invitar al gran lord del Oeste a una reunión en las tierras del Este, esa tarde ella había partido hermosa y radiante junto a su querido amo Sesshomaru, y entre yokai había pasado la velada con completa normalidad, pero todo eso cambio cuando fue presentada la señora del Este Yuuriko Kaemoru una enemiga de Sesshomaru que él no dudo en ir a atacar.

Pero antes de poder dar el segundo ataque, Ishiro el lord del Este se puso en frente a su mujer y la protegió empezando a pelear con el lord del Oeste quien con facilidad estuvo a punto de matarle, pero antes de dar la estocada final, Yuuriko empleo un haz bajo la manga el cual ya había utilizado varias veces.

_-Le matas y tu humana también se muere- los ojos de Sesshomaru viajaron hacia su protegida quien no parecía estar en peligro._

_Así que su vista volvió al señor del Este, pero ya el nombrado se encontraba en guardia evitando con facilidad el ataque que hace unos segundos hubiera sido devastador._

_El resonar de las dos espadas volvió a su curso, algunos espectadores veían con atención a la joven humana, buscando a que se refería la yokai, notando en ese momento como los ojos cambiaban del marrón al rojo escarlata en menos de un segundo. Luego vieron al lord Sesshomaru que en su faena no había notado lo sucedido._

_Nuevamente el lord del Oeste tuvo la ventaja pero cuando estuvo apunto de dar la batalla por terminada el grito ensordecedor de su protegida, dejo todo en un silencio aterrador._

_La joven se encontraba de rodillas, mientras de sus labios salía borbotones de sangre._

_-Te dije que detuvieras la batalla Sesshomaru- hablo Yuriko- creíste que mi único poder era el controlar las mentes, porque te has equivocado tengo el poder de destruir el cuerpo de la persona bajo mi control con solo pensarlo. _

_Los ojos de Sesshomaru cambiaron al rojo y sin esperar un segundo se abalanzo habilidoso hacia su presa, pero antes de siquiera empezar su ataque otro grito secuenciado de mas sangre lo desconcentro, saltando hasta su humana._

_La coloco sobre su regazo con sumo cuidado, esta le miro fijamente para luego caer en la inconciencia…_

Después de ese momento el lord Sesshomaru tuvo que salir de las tierras del Este por ayuda dejando a su protegida en manos de sus súbditos pero ellos no pudieron hacer nada …

_-Que es lo que tiene- la frialdad e indiferencia colmo las palabras del yokai._

_-Se... esta desangrando por dentro, según lo que me ha dicho la señora cuando Kaemoru la poseyó sintió un dolor fuerte dentro de ella como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe- respondió bastante triste._

_-Se puede salvar- la mujer trago duro eso era el tema que no quería tocar, pero ella ni había respondido y ya Sesshomaru sabia la respuesta. No._

_-Bueno le hemos dado un brebaje…-_

_-Responde solo lo que te pregunte- hablo tajante interrumpiendo la explicación._

_-No amo las posibilidades son casi nulas._

_-Retírate- Yazumi hizo una reverencia y se retiro, dio una ultima mirada a Rin quien le sonrío, se sintió triste seguramente este seria el ultimo día que vería a la señora con vida._

_-Sesshomaru-sama- la voz de Rin salió débil, su rostro intentaba mantenerse lo más tranquilo e inexpresivo posible pero las convulsiones le hacían la tarea bastante difícil- si …yo..muero.. amo usted se recor..ardara de ….mi –Sesshomaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudarla hicieron estragos en su cordura pero a pesar de todo su rostro siguió inescrutable. Con voz solemne le hablo a la joven mientras su mano recorría con cuidado su rostro alejando los mechones de cabello que cubrían la Nivea piel._

_-No seas tonta Rin, tu no vas a morir- la chica solo atino por sonreír, las palabras en su amo la habían reconfortado no por el hecho de que el dijera que no fuera a morir eso era algo que estaba casi segura ya su cuerpo no podía ni siquiera moverse, la oscuridad invadiría dentro de poco su mente, ya la muerte no causaba miedo en ella sabia que había después de eso. No había tristeza ni felicidad no había nada la muerte no era absolutamente nada parecido a lo que decía la gente, ella no vio ni el infierno y mucho menos el cielo , no vio castigos a los malos ni recompensas a los buenos así que ella no tenia que temer, pero aquí en medio del debate entre la vida y la muerte era donde se veía el verdadero infierno porque aunque su cuerpo se retorcía por el dolor y aunque se estaba desangrando por dentro ese dolor no significaba absolutamente nada al ver el rostro de su amo que mostraban la desolación y la impotencia chispeando en el dorado profundo de sus ojos entonces ahí si sentía la torturante agonía de la muerte._

_Desconocía que diablos hacer para ayudar a su humana, se maldijo internamente por no haberla dejado en aquella aldea, allí no correría tantos peligros como a su lado… paro de lamentarse no entendía que le estaba pasando cada día se estaba volviendo mas débil, cerro los ojos dejando de ver a su humana intentando guardar la compostura y pensar las cosas de la manera mas razonables. _

_-Sesshomaru-sama yo deseo decirle algo – susurro. Ella sabia que iba morir así que no era mejor confesarle a su amo todos los sentimientos que sentía por el, no seria eso una liberación a su alma- yo.. amo..Sesshomaru yo estoy... Profundamente… enamorada de usted- terror en su estado mas puro invadió su cuerpo, pero una fracción de ella muy escondida se sintió bastante feliz de sacar eso de su pecho._

_El rostro de Sesshomaru no se altero en lo mas mínimo, sabia que esto pasaría en algún momento, toda su vida supo que el era bastante irresistibles para las hembras sobre todo las humanas, esa era su naturaleza, deslumbrar a la presa y que ellas vinieran directamente a el. Aunque el sabia que era algo normal, de igual forma se sintió extraño algo en el decía que Rin era diferente no se supone que su humana fuera igual a todas esas mugrosas aldeanas, pero aquí estaba igual que todas deslumbrada por el se sentía bastante decepcionado._

_-Espero que no me odie por eso- dijo bastante triste._

_-Eres humana Rin, es natural en los de tu especie-_

_- Usted cree que me enamore por que es herm…- no fue capaz de seguir con sus palabras las convulsiones volvieron pero esta vez mas fuertes y la desgarradora sensación volvió, pero se dijo a si misma que no moriría sin decirle todo a su señor- se equivoca… yo le amo por ser la primera.. persona que fue.. amable… conmigo porque me salvo…me cuido por años… yo solo vivo para estar a su lado Sessho….-_

_Rin se sintió débil y no pudo seguir ya no se sentía capaz de ni siquiera mover un dedo, cerro los ojos y con reuniendo todas sus fuerzas fue capaz de decir una ultima frase. Ya Sesshomaru la tenia entres sus brazos, ella no había muerto pero el camino para que eso sucediera era bastante corto._

_-Rin desea…que le…de…un…ultimo… beso- este deseo le sorprendió, pero era su humana la que el había protegido, la que estaba despertando en el sentimiento dignos de seres inferiores por que no cumplir su ultimo deseo. Se acerco a ella y con sumo cuidado rozo sus labios con los de su protegida, era una sensación extraña la que lo invadió, pero de igual forma siguió con esa caricia. Los labios que siempre le pertenecerían a él._

Y con la muerte llevándose la vida de Rin por tercera vez, sin darle la posibilidad a Sesshomaru de poder hacer algo excepto el de vengar su muerte, pero en esos últimos momentos de agonía un salvador llego, un joven general quien estaba completamente enamorado de la joven Rin, y al enterarse de los daños recibidos en las tierras del Este llevo hasta el palacio a una hechicera quien tal vez tendría la única salvación de Rin.

_-Quien eres tu.- pregunto fríamente Sesshomaru._

_-Yo soy la hechicera Hirasumi - le respondió, su piel arrugada como una pasa, era de un color oliváceo el cual resultaba repugnante a la vista. Además que sus ojos parecían que se saldrían de sus cuencas en cualquier momento. _

_-Quien te ha traído aquí- dijo con una voz llena de acidez, que solo daba a entender que mataría a quien había traído a la mujer._

_-Ese yokai llamado Takeshi, me ha pedido que salve a esa humana, pero su tiempo se agota y si no buscas lo que te ordeno ella morirá definitivamente- en sus ojos relampagueaba el deseo de ver al daiyokai doblegado frente a ella, pero eso no sucedió._

_-Yo me encargare de buscar lo que necesite solo dígame y me are lo necesario para conseguirlo - intervino rápidamente Takeshi, en sus ojos la esperanza empezaba a salir, dando brillo a su mirada._

_-Busca un ogro como sacrificio, necesitamos mucha sangre, es lo mas importante, a la media noche se hará el ritual- dijo, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la joven._

_-Que es lo que pretendes- pregunto Sesshomaru cuando la presencia de Takeshi, se había ido del lugar._

_-Convertir a esta humana en un ser semi inmortal- la sorpresa invadió la mente de Sesshomaru pero no dejo que la esperanza aflorara en el es mas dejo que la desconfianza lo llenara por completo, no se atrevería a confiar en esa mujer que había aparecido de la noche a la mañana._

_-Desde cuando los humanos tienen el poder de hacer semejante cosa- le hablo lleno de frialdad y con un toque de sarcasmo que resultaba bastante fácil de notar._

_-Yo no soy humana, lord Sesshomaru aunque tengo la misma esencia que ellos pero soy inmortal- le dijo con voz mordaz- yo fui humana hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero descubrí este conjuro.-_

_-Entonces si te corto la cabeza no morirás- menciono con burla, la mujer frunció el ceño._

_-No es así como funciona, yo descubrí esta técnica hace unas décadas atrás- la mujer espero a ver si el yokai mencionaba algo pero al no decir nada siguió con su explicación- en ese momento tenia esta apariencia y desgraciadamente no he conseguido la formula para rejuvenecer mi cuerpo…-_

_-No me interesa eso- le recrimino, haciendo que la mujer frunciera el ceño enojada por tratarla de esa manera- Que piensas hacer con Rin.-_

_-Como le estaba diciendo, esta era mi apariencia cuando hice el conjuro el cual su efecto es la longevidad, por eso la había dicho que iba a convertir a esa joven en un ser semi inmortal, su cuerpo tendrá esa apariencia por siglos, pero en cambio que a los yokai ella tendrá las mismas debilidades de un humano, tal vez sea mas resistente que un humano común pero mas nada, además sus heridas se curaran en un lapso de tiempo mucho mas corto, pero los daños mortales como ser quemada viva o degollarla la mataran. Me ha entendido lord._

_-Los riesgos de hacer eso-_

_-Muy astuto de su parte preguntar eso- menciono- Pues en este caso no hay riesgos porque si sale mal ella morirá, pero si no hago nada también lo hará así que no hay ningún tipo de riesgo que correr. Las posibilidades de que salga mal, serán medidas por las ganas que tenga esa joven de vivir, si ella no tiene deseos de sobrevivir así será, es así de sencillo._

_Maldita sea. Se recrimino mentalmente Sesshomaru, porque diablos se sentía así tan desgraciadamente alegre, no eso era imposible, alegre porque su humana tal vez sobreviviría y podría estar a su lado por siempre, no debería estar furioso por eso, exactamente eso es lo que debería sentir rabia por saber que tendría a la humana por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, pero en cambio se sentía esperanzado de volver a ver los ojos marrones de Rin, porque demonios estoy pensando en sus ojos. Sintió unas enormes ganas de matar a alguien pero las únicas personas cercas eran la vieja que decía ser capaz de salvar la vida de Su protegida, Rin no contaba ella estaba muerta, porque lo estaba pero según la anciana, su alma seguía latente._

_La luna llena reinaba en los cielos del sengoku, todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio dentro de los enormes muros del palacio yokai, los nervios estaban a flor de piel en varios súbditos del castillo los cuales habían logrado aceptar y apreciar a la joven humana, mientras la felicidad brotaba en otros los cuales simplemente agradecían que por fin la intrusa moriría. La esperanza y el temor se sentía en el aire, el silencio en que estaba asumido el lugar fue roto sin previo aviso por el grito de dolor de un enorme yokai verde quien al instante callo, su cabeza ya hacia en el piso mientras su sangre se esparcía en una enorme tina, ese era el primer requisito para intentar devolver a la vida a Rin. Sangre._

_-Necesito cabellos- los presentes miraron confusos a la mujer ¿cabellos?- Quien es el padre de esta humana.-_

_-Esta muerto- la voz inexpresiva de Sesshomaru resonó en todo el lugar._

_-Entonces, ¿usted es quien marco ha esta joven como su mujer?- los ojos de Sesshomaru relampaguearon pero de igual manera asintió.- Necesito que me des algunos cabellos._

_Sesshomaru, agarro rápidamente un pequeño grupo de cabellos y los arranco, tendiéndoselos a las manos esqueléticas de la mujer._

_-Un hermoso cabello plateado- menciono mientras veía con atención como brillaban a la luz de la luna, con cuidado ato los cabellos a las muñecas del cuerpo de Rin.- Por ultimo necesito que me de uno de sus colmillos._

_Rin no podrá vivir, es imposible que el lord de uno de sus colmillos. Fue el pensamiento de la mayoría de los presentes, pero para su sorpresa, Sesshomaru se lo arranco y se lo dio a la mujer. Todos tenían los ojos bien abiertos, primero no entendían ¿como su amo lo había dado sin rechistar? y segundo ¿como demonios de lo arranco sin mas, a si de fácil? Ciertamente su amo era un total misterio en muchos aspectos, ya deberían de olvidar la costumbre de sorprenderse por lo que hiciera su lord, era obvio que siempre haría cosas que no encajaban en lo absoluto como su personalidad, solo con el simple hecho de tener a una humana como su mujer era mas que suficiente prueba para dejar de reaccionar así. Un suspiro general los invadió y sus ojos volvieron a estar atentos en lo que sucedía. El colmillo que había dado su amo, fue puesto entre las frías manos de Rin._

_-Hay que quitarle la ropa- la vista de Takeshi y todos los varones de la habitación fueron directamente al cuerpo de Rin y luego a Sesshomaru los cuales esperaban una reacción visible pero en cambio el rostro del lord seguía igual de inescrutable, todos pensaron que ya estaría cansado de ver a Rin desnuda, pero..¿Los dejaría quedarse? La respuesta de eso llego instantáneamente como si el yokai fuera capaz de leer sus mentes._

_-Porque todavía los veo dentro de esta habitación- la voz de Sesshomaru salio amenazante haciendo que todos salieran corriendo del lugar, deseando que el lord no tomara represalias contra ellos en el futuro. El ultimo en salir fue Takeshi quien se sentía decepcionado de no saber bien lo que pasaría con la señora del palacio. El daiyokai al notar la parsimonia con la cual actuaba el rubio tubo que dirigirle una mirada llena de odio para que este se retirara rápidamente, la cual surtió efecto al instante._

_Yazumi junto con otras sirvientas quitaron el fino yukata de Rin. Los ojos de Sesshomaru volaron rápidamente, lo más lejos del cuerpo desnudo de la joven, pero después de unos minutos, volvió a ver para "verificar" lo que pasaba, encontrándose con la imagen del cuerpo de Rin siendo sumergido en la enorme tina de sangre. Para su tranquilidad, desde ese punto era imposible ver algo así que podría ver lo que pasaba._

_La voz de la hechicera fue el único sonido que había en todo el lugar, la cual hablaba en un dialecto completamente desconocido por los presentes. La mujer empezó a lanzar a la tina, algunas hierbas pero sin detener su extraño lenguaje. Después de unos minutos en la misma situación una fuerte luz salía de donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la joven y por fin la mujer dejo de hablar. Todo quedo en silencio, mientras poco a poco la luminosidad desaparecía, quedando todo otra vez en penumbra. En ese momento daba la sensación de que nada había pasado._

_-No ha resultado- murmuro la hechicera, causando que la tristeza y la desilusión se instalara en casi todos los presentes, con la única excepción de Sesshomaru que nunca había confiado en aquel extraño ritual._

_El cuerpo de Rin emergió fuera de la tina de sangre. Sorprendiendo a todos ¡Había funcionado!... pero su apariencia dejo sin palabras a todos, sus ojos estaban vacíos, completamente negros y sus cabellos flotaban en el aire, los cuales eran ¿plateados? ¿Se había convertido en un demonio?_

_La joven salió del lugar mientras caminaba hacia Sesshomaru, sin pudor alguno tomando en cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, pero en ese momento el yokai no estaba tomando atención a eso, si no veía a la joven atentamente, sin previo aviso la joven se arrodillo frente a el. La confusión lo invadió esa... Era Su humana. En la mujer que tenia al frente no había rastros de lo que él conocía como Su Rin._

_-Rin- menciono su nombre con desconfianza, la joven le miro y se reverencio._

_- mi señor- definitivamente esa era la voz de Rin, la miro nuevamente buscando los rasgos de su protegida, quien le empezó a cambiar el tono del cabello volviendo a su estado original y por fin fue capaz de verla a la humana que lo hacia sentir extraño y vulnerable, a la chica que se había convertido en un dolor de cabeza y en su debilidad, la humana culpable de despertar en él un instinto protector del cual desconocía. Rin. _

_Pero aunque su cabello había vuelto a su color normal y ya no flotaba en el aire, sus ojos seguían igual de vacíos e inexpresivos. Sus pensamientos fueron respondidos por Hirasumi que al parecer pensaba en lo mismo._

_- Ella esta con vida, pero su estado será así por algún tiempo, desconozco cuanto durara, pero esa joven será controlada por sus instintos humanos, por un largo periodo.- menciono y como si en su mente recordara algo gracioso empezó a reír, causando confusión en los presentes. Después de unos momentos, volvió a hablar pero con ese mismo tono de diversión que resultaba espeluznante- Poco a poco recobrara la razón y todo volverá a la normalidad. Pero mientras eso pasa, ella no recordara nada de su pasado. En este momento ella esta adaptándose al mundo nuevamente y su cuerpo esta sufriendo la transformación, su estado será delicado así que tienen que tener sumo cuidado con ella._

_-Rin-sama vamos a vestirla- le hablo dulcemente Yazumi no era correcto que la joven estuviera desnuda y menos en presencia de un hombre, que importaba si era su amo, seguía siendo un varón. Para su sorpresa la chica la miro aterrada y se abrazo fuertemente al torso de Sesshomaru, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de miedo._

_-Esta es la muestra de lo que les digo, su instinto la controla- menciono mientras señalaba a la joven quien seguía con su cuerpo pegado al de Sesshomaru y temblaba levemente- según su instinto de sobrevivencia los yokai son peligrosos y hay que estar lejos de ellos.-_

_-Pero el lord, es un daiyokai y mírela esta abrazada a el, como explica eso- recrimino la yokai, para ella no tenía sentido._

_-Es sencillo, ella está unida al él, para eso pedí su colmillo y sus cabellos- hablo denotando en su voz que eso era lo más obvio del mundo- lo único que reconoce esa muchacha es que el lord es alguien en quien puede confiar, además que por un tiempo no creo que mas nadie se le pueda acercar, a menos que sea una humana como ella, de resto esa chica no se alejara del lord Sesshomaru por ningún motivo.-_

_El rostro de Sesshomaru no se inmuto por la declaración, pero en su mente una vocecilla gritaba todo tipo de blasfemia, el tendría que encargarse de Rin, teniendo a su merced innumerables súbditos para que se encargaran de la joven, no tenía que ser él, quien tendría que lidiar con ella en estos momentos. Cerró los ojos, el no podía perder los estribos. Paciencia Sesshomaru, ten mucha paciencia._

Y a partir de este momento comienza nuestra historia…

El sol brillaba en lo más alto del sengoku , pero aunque ya era medio día Rin, no tenía intenciones todavía de despertar. Sesshomaru quien la miraba de reojo cada cierto tiempo, vio que por fin esta se removía dispuesta a despertarse, así que se levanto dispuesto a salir al instante que ella lo viera.

Sesshomaru quien los primeros días se iba antes que la joven despertara, había sido el culpable que la joven sufriera fuertes oleadas de pánico al encontrarse totalmente sola, y si algún yokai entraba a su habitación sus gritos serian oídos hasta las aldeas más lejanas, y después de darse cuenta del todos los estragos que causaba eso, decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que ella despertara para poder marcharse, o mejor dicho intentarlo.

Al fin la joven se despertó, y abriendo los ojos miro la figura borrosa de Sesshomaru que ya abría la puerta listo para retirarse, pero no lo logro, unos brazos se agarraron fuertemente a sus piernas y los ojos de la humana lo miraron llenos de miedo.

-No se valla.- dijo, mientras se apoyaba en el, a este acto el daiyokai solo pudo cerrar los ojos como muestra de fastidio, y volviendo a cerrar la puerta se sentó nuevamente viendo como la joven sonreía ampliamente.- Muchas gracias kami-sama.-

Rin después de retenerlo, camino hasta una de las tantas puertas de la habitación que poseía algunos enseres de limpieza personal y un recipiente de agua, adentrándose en la pequeña habitación se limpio la y los dientes, y peino su largo cabello negro; y al salir de la habitación ya solo le faltaba cambiarse el fino yukata de dormir…

El yokai no dijo nada e intento, ya que no lo logro mantener la vista lo mas lejos posible de Rin quien al parecer desde que había despertado en esa nueva vida había olvidado algo que muchas mujeres consideraban algo imprescindible en su vida "el pudor", la joven humana al parecer le daba igual que el daiyokai la mirase completamente desnuda.

-Kami-sama cual cree que es más bonito.- le dijo unos minutos atrás, la humana mientras le mostraba dos kimonos, uno rosado con dibujos de flores de cerezo y otro turquesa con el paisaje de una playa en la parte baja, y como era de esperase el no opino nada, pero al ver las señales de que ella se pondría a llorar señalo el kimono turquesa, y ella miro con aprensión el seleccionado.- pero ese no es tan lindo, a mi me gusta más el rosado.-

-Entonces ponte el rosado.- menciono con frialdad.

-Pero amo a usted le gusto el turquesa así que me pondré ese.- y sin decir más nada se quito el fino yukata blanco, y sin tomar más atención a que el estaba ahí, se deshizo de toda su vestimenta y empezó a colocarse el kimono, pero no había que ser un genio para saber que ella estaba en completo desacuerdo con la elección de su amo.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos con fastidio y con rabia de sí mismo para lo que iba decir, que según su criterio era una tontería.

-Rin quiero que te pongas el rosado.- instantáneo, por arte de magia el kimono turquesa desapareció de su cuerpo, y la sonrisa más amplia de ese día, ya decoraba su rostro, agarro enérgicamente el otro kimono, y se lo coloco para luego verse por todos lados, asegurándose de tener todo en orden.

-Es tan lindo, tiene buen criterio mi señor.- dijo mientras lo abraza fuertemente, para luego dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, llena de felicidad por algo tan trivial como lo era una simple prenda de vestir.

Luego de aquello fueron hasta el comedor, y como era de esperarse la joven Rin, aterrada por todos los yokai que habían a su alrededor empezó a dar gritos en cada esquina que se cruzaban con uno, al final Sesshomaru enojado ya, paro a Yazumi, y le ordeno que mandara a despejar todos los pasillos que daban hacia el comedor, al instante la yokai de cabellos azulados desapareció, dándole valor a la joven de salir de la espalda de su señor.

-Se ha ido aquella mujer.- el lord no hizo ni un gesto para responderle a Rin y solo siguió su camino, siendo seguido por la muchacha que apretaba cada vez mas fuerte el kimono del yokai.

-Amito bonito.- chillo una voz y unos minutos después una pequeña criaturilla verde hacia aparición. Lo que me faltaba, pensó el daiyokai al ver a su fiel sirviente.

-AHHHHH.- grito desesperada la humana al vislumbrar al renacuajo.- ¡Qué cosa tan fea es esa!.- dijo mientras se agarraba al torso de su señor.

-Más respeto niña impertinente.- grito él a su vez al escuchar tales insultos hacia su persona.- yo soy el fiel sirviente del lord Sesshomaru.

-Usted es un sirviente del amo.- dijo al percatarse que no era su enemigo.

-Es que eres sorda muchachita, claro que soy súbdito del amo, todavía recuerdo el día que lo conocía, fue cuando….- la joven ignoro las palabras del hombrecillo y siguió su camino junto a su señor dejando a Jaken hablando completamente solo.

Después de unos minutos más entraron a la habitación donde la comida ya estaba servida y no se veía ni un solo súbdito a la vista, ciertamente Yazumi había hecho su trabajo.

-Que hombrecillo tan feo.- menciono Rin cuando Jaken entro en el comedor, este no dijo nada, ya sabia lo que sucedió con la humana, así que era una pérdida de tiempo reprenderla, con lo sucedió hace unos minutos atrás era suficiente.- umm valla Sesshomaru-sama, cual es el nombre de ese renacuajo con ropa.- dijo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, cosa que causo la rabia emerger en el yokai.

-Soy Jaken muchacha impertinente.- oh si hasta aquí llego la paciencia del yokai.

-Increíble hasta su nombre es realmente feo.- exclamo mientras reía sonoramente, y de repente se detuvo sin decir palabra se quedo un solo segundo hasta que… - Ja-ken, me he equivocado su nombre no es para nada feo es mejor dicho es horrible, cierto Sesshomaru-sama.- el hombre simplemente la miro, sin decir palabras pero Jaken solo sintió que esa mirada era una advertencia para su persona, así que se trago sus insultos. Pero Rin siguió poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

-Y a usted tenido novia alguna vez Jaken.- hay por amor a todo lo que hace Sesshomaru, esto no podía ser posible, pensó el demonio verde, apunto de golpearse la cabeza con la mesa. Los dos súbditos que acaban de aparecer para dejar a los comensales su postre tuvieron que apretar los labios para contener con mucho esfuerzo una fuerte risotota, por las palabras de la niña, hay la dulce inocencia. Y como era de esperarse ella al notar su presencia se espanto pero luego miro a Jaken.

-Es increíble pero esos yokai que son más grandes que usted me dan menos miedo que su horrible cara, no paso ni un segundo y las dos mujeres estaba a punto de revolcarse en el suelo de la risa, obvio es que al demonio no le hizo tan gracia el chiste.

-Maldita cria.- grito, pero al ver la mirada su amo, solo sigio refunfuñando palabras sin sentido, pero aun haciéndolo lo más bajo que pudo, el daiyokai fue capaz de escucharlo.

-Jaken.- la razón por la cual el no decía nada, se hizo escuchar en la habitación, la fría voz de Sesshomaru con su tono amenazante fue suficiente para callar las quejas, del pequeño yokai, quien agotado cerro sus ojos intentando desconectar su mente y así las ganas asesinas que lo asechaban desaparecieran.

Rin quien parecía la típica niñita indiscreta, que no se calla nada, y hace pasar vergüenzas a su madre o con quien sea que ande, pero hay una "mínima" diferencia, el único que podía decirle algo no le parecía que regañar a la humana valiera su tiempo, es mas y es que el daiyokai estaba completamente entretenido, sintiéndose como si el reloj hubiese dado la vuelta a sus manecillas y se encontraran en las situaciones habituales de hace unos nueve años atrás.

-Hey Jaken, señor verde, umm ranita.- pregunto viendo el mutismo del yokai, así que apoyándose de la mesa, pincho al renacuajo con uno de sus palillo, comprobando si el súbdito de su amo había muerto.

-Que quieres Rin.- dijo con tono cansado su lengua picaba por gritarle muchas cosas, y palabras no aptas para menores de 60 años.

Pero hacer aquello seria como decir que estaba completamente dispuesto a morir así que cerró los ojos, pidiendo internamente tener la paciencia suficiente para soportar la actitud de Rin, pero lo que Jaken no sabía que eso simplemente era el comienzo de la tortura…

Continuara…

-oooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-ooooooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Primero que nada he de disculparme con vosotros por todas mis tardanzas, de verdad que lo siento pero he estado realmente deprimida por algunos problemas personales, pero creo que mis ánimos han empezado a emerger y podre decir que estaré nuevamente trayéndoles la continuación de todos mis fic, creo que ya es suficiente depresión, así que estoy lista para escribir con todos mis ganas, entonces e de decirles que ya comencé a darle los detalles al capítulo nuevo de **Descubriendo el Significado de los Sentimiento** y **Los misterio entre el bosque de bambú ** así que no creáis que los abandonare nada de eso, así que muy pronto me verán nuevamente vale, ahora si los dejo y espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado y me dejen muchos reviews, sé que me servirán un montón para reponer mis ánimos decaídos, así que se los agradeceré mucho.

Sayonaraaa

Próximo capítulo: Pastelillos y flores de colores


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis queridas lectoras nuevamente yo, para traerles otro capítulo de este mini fic, he de agradecerle a todas por sus comentarios, fueron realmente alentadores y es por ello que estoy aquí de nuevo, así que esperare que disfruten este capítulo y me dejen sus reviews que es una de las cosas que me hacen más feliz y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**

**Deseo que este capítulo les guste y sea perfecto para cerrar con lo tedioso de los lunes :D**

Ahora si a leer!

¿Juegos sucios? y flores de colores II

El daiyokai miro a bakusaiga y tensseiga, por cuarta vez aproximadamente, con la tentación pintando en su mirada, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría en matar a Rin? Menos de un parpadear, pero seguramente se arrepentiría al segundo siguiente, así que tendría que buscar después la forma de revivirla, y eso sonaba a mucho trabajo, y si la amarraba… umm eso sonaba mucho mejor. Los planes se aglomeraban en su mente, pero a todos los iba descartando, al ver que casi siempre en ellos Rin saldría lastimada.

Miro nuevamente su traje el cual siempre se encontraba en perfecto estado, sin ninguna mancha, ni siquiera cuando estaba en una batalla su ropa sufría daños, claro está que eso fue hasta el día de hoy, y ahí donde debería verse un blanco perfecto había lodo, y la razón, Rin, por ende aun seguía pensando en castigar a la joven, pero esa mirada inocente se lo impedía, se maldijo a sí mismo al verse tan vulnerable cuando se trataba de ella.

-No quiere jugar conmigo.- susurro Rin, captando su atención, la miro de reojo con una frialdad extrema haciendo que la joven dejara caer, la bola de barro que tenía en su mano.

-No.- respondió con frialdad, dio una vuelta, no quería verla o se sentiría culpable.

-Lo siento, yo… yo…no fue mi intención…. solo quería jugar con usted…- listo hasta y llego los gimoteos y tartamudeos de la joven se dejo caer al piso cayendo exactamente donde había un charco de lodo, y sin esperar más empezó a llorar, con la desolación y la tristeza, como si hubiese muerto alguien. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y camino un poco más rápido, pero no logro dar el paso que faltaba para entrar en el palacio, cuando vio de reojo a la joven y la imagen lo dejo petrificado en el lugar, entrecerró los ojos en muestra de enojo, giro y volvió hasta ella.

-Deja de llorar.- la joven lo miro fijamente y luego asintió, pero al limpiarse las lagrimas solo contribuyo a ensuciarse más, ya que sus manos se encontraban aun llenas de lodo por su antiguo juego.

Mientras esto sucedía los yokais alrededor se limpiaban los restos de barro en sus ropas, si ellos también habían sido incluidos en el juego de Rin, y por desgracia no habían tenido al tanto que la joven humana decidiera aquel día lanzar a diestra y siniestra bolas de lodo a todos los que pasaban cerca, era entonces en esos momentos que ellos detestaban completamente a la humana y ahora se le única a la lista la lluvia.

Fue entonces que Yazumi vio la imagen de la humana completamente sucia y el amo del palacio lleno de barro, imagen que la aterro, sobre todo el hecho de que el perfecto cabello del lord también había sufrido las consecuencias, y dando un largo suspiro camino hasta ellos, y obviamente Rin al instante de verla corrió hacia su señor, sin importarle que lo ensuciaría más de lo que ya estaba.

Y Sesshomaru a quien le pareció una pérdida de tiempo alejarla, solo miro a Yazumi dando en una sola mirada la interrogante de qué diablos hacia ella ahí, ya que el recordaba perfectamente el momento en que le dijo a todos los súbditos que por ninguna razón se acercaran a Rin, y era imposible que lo hubiese olvidado ya que solo dio la orden hace un día atrás.

-Rin-sama permítame ayudarla asearse.- dijo la yokai mirando la apariencia lamentable de la joven además del kimono, el perfecto traje color morado, hecho con una de las sedas más bellas y delicadas que pudiese existir, era para ella tan horriblemente doloroso ver aquella obra de arte hecha un desastre. No tendría que hacer algo o moriría de ver tal atrocidad.

-No.- dijo aun escondía entre las ropas de su señor.

-Pero vamos yo no le are daño se lo prometo, además el amo también tiene que cambiarse.- intento razonar pero esta como respuesta solo negó la cabeza.- vamos mi señora, se puede enfermar.-

-Rin no quiere ir a ninguna parte con usted.- dijo en un tono que no daba cabida a quejas pero de igual forma Yazumi siguió intentando.

-Sera rápido se lo prometo, además el amo Sesshomaru tiene que quitarse esas ropas sucias, no querrá que él se enferme por tener que cuidarla verdad.- el daiyokai entrecerró los ojos, enfermarse el, ja que estupidez, pensó mirando peligrosamente a la yokai, pero a pesar de eso, la joven empezó a razonar.

Claro que lo que diría la humana en ese momento no fue para nada parecido a lo que Yazumi tenía en mente, ni se acercaba.

-Entonces Rin se bañara con el amo Sesshomaru, así ninguno de los dos se enfermara.- dijo con voz solemne y como si aquello fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Yo no me enfermare Rin, así que anda a bañarte es una orden.- dijo con autoridad, causando que la joven lo mirara fijamente, pero en su mirada destilaba algo que a Sesshomaru no le causo buena espina, ella tenía la mirada de alguien que objetaría.

-Pero si usted no se enfermara yo tampoco.- dijo mientras se separaba de el, y caminaba hacia los charcos, dispuesta a volver a su juego.

-Rin regresa.- dijo con su frialdad característica.

-Rin es fuerte y no se enferma.- hablo mientras formaba otra bola de barro y miraba a todas partes buscando un objetivo a quien lanzarlo.

-Rin anda ya he dicho que es una orden.- la paciencia del daiyokai se estaba acabando, y al notar eso Yazumi quien se había quedado como una espectadora silenciosa se fue alejando del lugar.

-Sesshomaru-sama, Rin-sama, permiso para retirarme, mandare a que preparen todo para el baño.- dijo lo último en un susurro, y al terminar camino rápidamente marchándose por fin del lugar. Pero la humana no había prestado atención al lo dicho por la yokai, asi que sigio en su labor de buscar un objetivo y fue en ese instante que lo encontró, un joven de cabellera dorada, al instante sonrio y con una precisión casi perfecta le dio al yokai, pero aunque no en el punto que ella esperaba, en vez de impactar en su pecho, fue en su cabella, aun mejor.

-Que demonios.- casi grito Takeshi, mientras miraba a todas direcciones para luego ver los bellos ojos de Rin, y las obvias evidencias de quien era la culpable.

-Excelente.- dijo ella mientras aplaudía de su hazaña.

Sesshomaru entonces miro al joven y dio una minúscula sonrisa de superioridad, la cual se borro al instante al sentir como algo impactaba en su cabello, si Rin había vuelto a utilizarlo como blanco.

El daiyokai al instante perdió su paciencia, así que desenfundo a bakusaiga y apuntando a Rin, quien abrió los ojos completamente y le miro llena de terror, y colocando la hoja en su cuello, y con una mirada amenazante.

-Te iras a bañar ya.- instantáneo la joven trago duro, y lo miro, quería negarse pero la voz no le salía.

-Pero…pero…- el daiyokai solo envaino su espada y como si se tratara de un costal de papas la cargo en su hombro. Los yokais alrededor, no podían salir de su asombro, sobre todo Takeshi quien había estado a punto de lanzarse sobre Sesshomaru si este fuera a lastimar a Rin. El daiyokai entonces noto las miradas de sus súbditos y así que con una sola mirada asesina, todos se hicieron como los desentendidos, fijándose en cualquier otra cosa, la mayoría optando por ver sus zapatos.

-No, Rin quiere bañarse.- gritaba la joven, mientras se movía frenéticamente pero el agarre solo se hizo más fuerte y el andar del hombre más rápido impidiéndole hacer mas nada, sino agarrarse fuerte, temerosa a que el la dejara caer.

Y al entrar a sus aposentos, como lo había dicho Yazumi, ya reposaba una enorme tina con agua, así que Sesshomaru sin darle prorroga a su humana de objetar nada, rompió rápidamente el kimono, (ya Yazumi no podría arreglarlo) y sin mayor delicadeza la lanzo básicamente en el agua, causando que la joven diera un respingo por el cambio de temperatura.

-Porque hizo eso.- refunfuño, mientras fruncía el ceño, el daiyokai no dijo nada.- además a mi no me gusta bañarme si no es con flores.- el yokai alzo una ceja, desde cuando era eso, recordaba perfectamente que eso jamás fue una prioridad para su humana.

Entonces ella fiel a ello, se salió del agua y camino hasta las puertas, al instante el daiyokai noto lo que ella quería, saldría así a buscar flores en el jardín, cerró los ojos, y pidió toda la paciencia que fuera posible.

-Entra al agua Rin…- esta abrió la boca para decir algo pero él no la dejo hablar.- yo las buscare.- dijo al instante y no había que ser un genio para notar que esa frase le causaba repulsión.

La muchacha entonces sonrió ampliamente y camino nuevamente hacia la tina, mientras que el daiyokai salía rápidamente hacia el exterior, y con la rapidez digna de la luz, arranco una gran variedad de flores y entro nuevamente a la habitación, fue así su velocidad que muchos yokai que estaba justamente al frente solo vieron una pequeña sombra, que al instante pensaron que solo era su imaginación.

Al entrar lanzo todo lo recogido en el agua donde ya la humana se encontraba, esta al recibir las flores, le sonrió aun mas y le miro llena de alegría.

-Muchas gracias kami-sama.- este alzo una ceja por el nombre. ¿Kami?

-Es que usted es como un dios, es perfecto.- dijo simplemente mientras agarraba las flores para olerlas; así pasaron unos minutos pero después la joven lo miro fijamente.- Porque no se baña conmigo.- dijo mientras agarraba el brazo de este quien se había sorprendido por la propuesta pero ya había arreglado su semblante.

-No.- dijo simplemente claro que eso no servía con la joven ya que esta se lanzo hacia el, y aferrando sus piernas a la cintura de este y las manos a su cuello empezó con algo de esfuerzo a desvestirlo.

-Sera divertido.- dijo mientras reía con la inocencia de una niña. Y por supuesto la idea de divertido de Sesshomaru podría ser muy diferente a la de la inocente Rin, realmente muy diferente, aunque con una similitud, estar desnudos era un requisito….

-Sesshomaru-sama, el general…- los ojos de Jaken casi se salían de sus cuencas, esa imagen, jamás se la podría sacar de su mente, ni aunque lanzara agua hirviendo. Rin, la humana detestable, se encontraba completamente desnuda, con las piernas agarradas a la cintura de su amo. Si ese mismo Sesshomaru, y este no parecía molesto, además que ella le estaba quitando la parte superior de su ropa, y este ya tenía casi todo el torso desnudo. QUE DIABLOS LE ESTABA PASANDO A ESTE MUNDO, grito internamente para luego caer desmayado.

Continuara…

-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¿Les gusto? Oh vamos digan que si, este se podría decir que es el primer capítulo oficial, asi que espero que les haya gustado, y esperare con muchísimas ansias sus reviews, asi que déjenme su comentario por fa, o si no acabare sin uñas de la angustia, shiii, sean amables conmigo. **

**Sayonaraaa…**

**Proximo Capitulo: **La visita de Mashiro la señora del Sur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Si, lo sé duro mucho para dar señales de vida, pero pues aquí tienen una y les he traído otro capítulo para este mini fic, del cual solo quedan tres capítulos más, espero que lo disfruten y sepan perdonarme por las tardanzas, pronto subiré la continuación de "Descubriendo el Significado de los Sentimientos" y también de "Los misterios entre el bosque de Bambú".**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: bueno como todos saben esta magnífica serie le pertenece a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sama.

Ahora si a leer…

La visita de Mashiro la señora del Sur III ( I parte):

El Día no tan Feliz de Rin 

La "joven" Mashiro era de ese tipo de personas -_**yokai**_- que le gusta viajar por todos lados, y obviamente detestaba estar en su palacio, y como a muy pocos, mejor dicho _**nadie**_, le gustaba invitarla a pasarse una temporada por sus tierras, ella sola se auto invitaba e iba hacia ellos, claro que al final terminaba con mas muertos en su lista, y corrida del lugar, es por ello que actualmente no se la llevaba bien con casi ningún lord, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que ella siguiese yendo a sus palacios aun cuando sabía de antemano que no era bien recibida.

Así que el día de hoy, viendo el cadáver en descomposición de cinco días de su décimo quinto esposo –de ese año- sobre su futón, y sin no tener nada entretenido que hacer, decidió hacer una visita a uno de los lord, que ella mas admiraba y temía a la vez, y del cual tenia excelentes antecedentes para celebrar su viudez, así que mandando a empacar sus pertenencias y a sacar el cadáver de su antiguo hombre, se puso en marcha para las tierras del Oeste, para ver claro esta a su querido Sesshomaru.

.

.

.

.

Era entrada la noche cuando Rin se despertó sobresaltada, su respiración agitada y el corazón martillándole con frenesí en su pecho, solo hizo que un dolor de cabeza insistente la invadiera al acto, se veía perturbada y cansada, pero el sueño no quería venir a ella, aun cuando ya se había intentado descansar, las cosas no estaban saliendo muy bien, además que su cuerpo parecía demasiado sofocante para ser normal. Una voz le hizo olvidar por un segundo todo eso.

-Rin duérmete.- susurraron entre la penumbra, en un tono mas amenazante que otra cosa y las puertas corredizas se abrieron para revelar al lord Sesshomaru, bajo el resplandor de la luna llena.

-Como si fuera tan fácil.- dijo con acidez, una parte de ella escondida en alguna parte sí le dijo que responder eso estaba mal pero su contestación había salido tan espontánea, como alejar las manos del fuego.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos claramente molesto, pero se recordó que matar a Rin no era una opción. _**Esa no es Rin pero pronto lo será y lo lamentaras**_. Se dijo así mismo para poder ser capaz de girarse, cerrar las puertas y dejar a la joven sola en la penumbra. Rin se sintió turbada en la soledad y se acostó nuevamente dispuesta a dormir y olvidar a Sesshomaru.

En la oscuridad de la habitación no fue capaz de dormir ni un poco su cuerpo parecía renuente a dejarla descansar, la cabeza le dolía y las puntas de los dedos empezaron a quemarle, era algo muy débil pero que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que empezara a asustarse. Temblando de pies a cabeza, y con casi todo el cuerpo quemándole por dentro, corrió hasta las puertas, la frialdad de la noche fue como un bálsamo en esos momentos. Pero uno muy débil.

Asustada sin saber que hacer sintió como la rabia emergía en ella, de forma tan abrupta como el calor abrazante en sus venas. También se sintió frustrada y enojada, lo primero porque no podía entender lo que sucedía y lo segundo porque ni siquiera tenia una idea clara de quien era ella, su cuerpo solo le decía que Sesshomaru era seguro, pero mas nada su mente estaba en blanco y no hallaba forma para cambiar eso.

Sesshomaru, pensó después de unos segundos sin nada coherente en su cabeza, ya que solo sentía el calor abrazador que parecía aumentar de intensidad. _**Que estaba le sucediendo**_.

_SESSHOMARU. _Grito desesperada.

Un brillo rápido, como un flash y ya no se encontraba sola y el al sentirse en brazos del daiyokai, ya no había fuego que la quemara, temblando desorientada, se limpio las lagrimas y vio unos cabellos plateados que caían en su rostro. Sesshomaru sintió una pequeña debilidad, fue como si le fuera arrebatado sus energias, pero duro tan solo unos segundos que obvio el pensamiento cuando los marrones ojos de Rin le miraban desesperada.

-Regresa a tu puesto.- Escucho Rin entre la lejanía que se encontraba victima de su propio sopor.

-Si señor.- escucho en respuesta.

Miro la figura de lo que creyó era su señor Sesshomaru, pero no estuvo segura, su cuerpo estaba demasiado perturbado y cansado, solo pudo apretarse mas hacia un pecho que se notaba lo suficientemente frío para tranquilizarle y poder dormirse.

_**Esa noche soñó con una niña corriendo através de la fría nieve en busca de una mariposa que volaba sobre ella, **_**extrañamente el sueño le molesto en extremo cuando lo recordó esa mañana y todo empeoro cuando descubrió que Sesshomaru no estaba a su lado**_**.**_

Sola en la gran habitación, noto sus manos mas pálidas de lo habitual, en realidad todo su cuerpo era mas pálido, y sentía su piel un poco fuerte, lo único que pudo pensar fue en las llamas de la noche anterior, pero creía que debería estar negra y carbonizada no todo lo contrario. Suspiro enojada nuevamente de no comprender nada. La imagen de estar bañada en sangre le invadió súbitamente, para luego ser secuenciado por un dolor en su cabeza, haciendo que cayera al piso en un ovillo.

-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oooooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El sol ya estaba saliendo entre las montañas cuando llegaron a las tierras del Oeste, solo quedaban algunas horas para llegar al palacio de Sesshomaru, y por ende la ansiedad y emoción de la yokai iba en aumento, así que se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, _**tradúzcase**_ en quedar con la ropa mas floja, mostrando descaradamente bastante piel, y pintando sus labios de un rojo intenso, y por supuesto preparada psicológicamente para atrapar a Sesshomaru entre sus sabanas. Claro que no contaba con lo que vería a continuación….

.

.

.

.

Desde que despertó Rin supo que no seria un buen día, estaba enojada y los como era de esperarse todos los subiditos se mantenían lo más lejos posible de ella.

Primero había comenzado con el dolor de cabeza que la recibió apenas despertar, luego fue con la comida alegando que era horrible y lanzándola al piso, luego fue porque hacía mucho calor así que se quito toda la ropa que con mucho esfuerzo había puesto Yazumi -después de mucho batallar para que la dejara acercarse a ella-, después grito a todo pulmón por los ruidos de los soldados.

Después que los soldados cambiaron su lugar habitual para entrenar –no querían verse envueltos en la ira de Sesshomaru-, todo quedo en completa tranquilidad,_** aunque**_ no paso mucho tiempo cuando tres jarrones impactaron contra el piso ya que arreglándolos con flores una abeja le pico en un dedo y ella furiosa los lanzo todos al piso y grito que _mas nunca volveré a armar un ramo_, al instante muchos pensaron que cual era su problema ya que nadie la había obligado hacerlo -es mas ella solita se había ofrecido- todo parecía ir de mal en peor.

Y ahora se encontraba enfurruñada en un rincón al lado de Sesshomaru quien revisaba varios pergaminos junto a otros generales, sin hacer ruido pero con ganas de empezar a pegar gritos en ese instante, mientras que Sesshomaru contaba mentalmente cuando tiempo su humana soportaría estar en completo silencio, él deseaba que fuera mucho, pero bien sabia que ya esos diez minutos que llevaba así era un milagro que no duraría mucho mas.

-No puedo.- grito exasperada, hasta ahí había durado la magia, pensó con tranquilidad el lord, los otros generales que no entendían muy bien así que solo omitieron todo y siguieron en su labores.

-Rin retírate a tus aposentos y descansa.- dijo con seriedad Sesshomaru, pero la joven le ignoro y giro su rostro hacia el jardín.

Fue en esos mismo momentos, que Mashiro llego al palacio salto el muro sin esperar que fueran abiertas las puertas – como le era costumbre- y olfateo el aire buscando a Sesshomaru. Mashiro que justamente estaba caminando hacia el jardín, miro a Rin con sorpresa, al verla al lado del lord del Oeste, la cual paso a enojo al mismo instante.

Sesshomaru que también había notado su presencia no escondió un resoplido de disgusto.

-Que haces aquí Mashiro.- hablo con frialdad sabiendo que la mujer podría escucharlo perfectamente, desde su posición.

La yokai sonrío ampliamente y sin conformarse hablar a esa distancia, olvido la presencia de todos los demás en la habitación, para saltar con agilidad al lado de Sesshomaru quien le dirigió una de sus miradas amenazadoras.

-Porque no te vez feliz Sesshomaru, si he venido a visitarte.- casi canto de éxtasis, al ver de cerca a su querido daiyokai.

-Lárgate Mashiro.- dijo con su estoica voz.

-Pero Sesshomaru el palacio del sur está muy solo.- el daiyokai alzo una ceja interrogante, como si aquello le interesara.

Rin a su lado miraba de Mashiro a Sesshomaru, desconcertada, también vio a los generales a ver si le daban una pista de quien era aquella mujer, pero todos parecían igual de renuentes a su presencia.

Entonces llego a la conclusión. _Si a mi señor no le cae bien a mí tampoco. _

-Si nadie te ha invitado te puedes largar.- dijo con una autoridad que no poseía, pero la mujer igual la miro.

-Sigues con vida.- exclamo sorprendida, olvidado por unos segundos lo que le había dicho.

-Pues claro que estoy con vida.- gruño, sin entender muy bien a que se refería aquella horrible mujer, que molestaba a su señor.

El mal humor dentro de ella fue elevándose cada vez más. Algo dentro de ella, le decía que la conocía de alguna parte pero eso solo aumentaba su rabia. Sus cabellos rosados y su forma de hablar le eran tan desagradablemente conocidos.

-Interesante, ciertamente cuando vi en primera fila como te retorcías de dolor en el palacio de Ichiro Nobukana.- dijo en una risilla histérica, como si lamentara no haber sido ella la que hubiese hecho el trabajo.

-De que habla.- pregunto curiosa y enojada a la vez. Busco en sus recuerdos eso pero no encontró absolutamente nada que le revelara a que se refería aquella yokai.

-Ya lárgate de mi vista Mashiro.- refuto con frialdad Sesshomaru, colocando su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. La yokai suspiro.

-Estaré solo por dos días, quiero visitar a unos amigos en el norte, pero están en batalla, esperare aquí hasta que las cosas se calmen.- y sin esperar respuesta salto hacia el jardín y se perdió de la vista los presentes.

-¿Quién es ella Sesshomaru-sama?.- dijo agarrándole del brazo.

-Un futuro cadáver Rin, ahora ve a tu habitación.- su voz sonó tan autoritaria, que no opuso resistencia, hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar dispuesta a buscar a esa mujer y averiguar quién era.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o -oo-o-o-o-o-o

Pasó toda la tarde buscando a la mujer, y parecía que cuando ya la tenía esta se escabullía de su presencia, había refunfuñado en varias oportunidades, esperando bastante enojada, que por fin el momento llegara y conseguir con su paradero. Al final de la tarde, solo pudo, irse a su habitación frustrada, y como no, enojada también.

-Tú eres la amante de Sesshomaru.- la voz de la mujer la sobresalto de tal manera que cayó al piso, con el cuerpo temblándole como una hoja.

-La que ¿amate?.- recordó una tarde lluviosa que un joven yokai le había dicho una palabra similar, pero no lo recordaba con exactitud, además que estaba tan confundida, que el solo hecho de pararse se llevo toda su atención.

-Eres estúpida o que, estoy diciendo que si duermes en con el.- la joven pensó en ello, y la respuesta era que si lo hacía …bueno el se acostaba a su lado, pero siempre que se despertaba en la noche, el estaba despierto. Desconocía si eso valía o no.

-Si.- dijo no muy segura, pero la mujer pareció complacida por esto.

-Me han dicho que es muy buen amante, ¿Es cierto?.- esto la dejo pensativa, no sabía que era amate o era amante, pero su amo Sesshomaru era bueno en todo lo que hacía, porque no iba hacerlo en eso.

-Si.- Mashiro lanzo una largar carcajada.

-Mira que tenemos aquí, y eso que te vez tan tranquilita, pero eso está muy bien, podre disfrutar una buena noche, así que humana espero que no interrumpas o te cortare esa carita.- Rin le miro perturbada, y por acto reflejo toco su rostro, ¿Qué significaba una buena noche? Y así mismo creció la interrogante se lo pregunto a la yokai. – Pero que humana mas entrometida, pero solo dire que una buena noche será esta, cuando este encima de Sesshomaru.- con esto dio una fuerte carcajada y se perdió entre los pasillos, dejando a Rin estupefacta.

_**¿Encima de Sesshomaru-sama?**_ Esa yokai estaba loca, como iba hacerle eso a su amo, que era tan poderoso. Tendría que evitarlo a toda costa.

-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era de noche cuando las dos decidieron que era una hora propicia para entrar de encubierto en los aposentos de Sesshomaru, Mashiro por su velocidad tenía una gran oportunidad, mientras que Rin por estar en la habitación contigua a la del lord, era la más beneficiada. Las dos caminaron sigilosas, Rin por la puerta corrediza principal y Mashiro por la puerta que daba al jardín.

Sesshomaru adentro de sus aposentos, entrecerró los ojos y se levanto del futón, se coloco la parte superior de su kimono, y tomo las espadas, esperando en silencio a ver cuando dudarían sus "_**visitantes"**_ a abrir las puertas. Pasaron unos segundos, y no sucedió mas nada, fastidiado abrió el mismo, donde se encontraba su humana, quien cayó al piso al estar apoyada, en esta. Desde el suelo la joven sonrió, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Qué quieres?.- dijo con autentica frialdad, intentando apartar sus ojos del obvio escote que dejaba entrever los pechos de la joven al tener el kimono tan ligero._** Es una simple humana y tu protegida**_.

-Sesshomaru.- la voz melosa de Mashiro se escucho del otro extremo de la habitación, ella al igual que Rin tenía el kimono suelto, pero la vista de la otra mujer, solo aviva sus ganas de cortarle el cuerpo en pequeños pedazos. –Humana te dije que no interrumpieras, sal de aquí.- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru brillaron entre en un oscuro carmesí, y no hubo que pedir más, Mashiro, tembló de pies a cabeza y sin dar prorroga a mas nada, salió de la estancia. Rin aun no salía de su asombro y se vio en la tarea de apoyarse de la pared para intentar levantarse, pero su cuerpo temblaba demasiado, y se hubiese estampado nuevamente con el suelo si no fuera por los brazos de Sesshomaru que la sostuvieron.

-Sesshomaru-sama.- susurro mirándole con adoración, y fue en ese momento que los ojos del yokai empezaron a perder su color rojizo.

-¿Qué venias hacer aquí Rin?- exigió mientras le cargaba y la sentaba en su futón.

-Es que…yo bueno.- empezó a decir mirando sus manos.

-Rin.- la advertencia en su voz le hizo llegar un vago recuerdo, de ella misma frente a un campo nevado junto con el.

-Bueno es que esa yokai, dijo que ella pasaría una buena noche…encima de usted.- los ojos del daiyokai se entrecerraron, no se esperaba esa respuesta.- Y yo venía a impedirlo, usted es muy poderoso y no podría dejar que alguien estuviera arriba.- termino en un susurro.- ¿Fue malo de mi parte por venir Sesshomaru-sama?.-

-No Rin.- respondió ante la mirada afligida que le dirigió su protegida.

-Puedo preguntar algo…- el daiyokai solo asintió en respuesta mientras caminaba hacia una mesilla donde colocaba sus espadas.- Puedo dormir con usted esta noche.- el hombre le miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-Es solo para protegerlo que nadie intente estar encima.- dijo como escusa ante su atrevimiento. Si Sesshomaru fuera alguien con sentido del humor, se hubiese reído.

-Duérmete Rin.- dijo con su común frialdad.

-Si Sesshomaru-sama.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se introducía entre las mantas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o -oo-o-o-o-o-o

El ejemplo perfecto para saber que alguien está fuera de sus cabales y que desea como mínimo ser torturado, es el de Kohaku, ni su hermana Sango, ni su cuñado Miroku se imaginaban que el joven estuviera tan increíblemente loco. Se supone que siempre fue un chico centrado y bastante tímido, entonces porque extraña razón se encontraba frente a ellos comentándoles tan tranquilamente que iría al palacio del Oeste para hablar con Rin, según ellos era mucho más cuerdo quedarse tranquilito y olvidar el asunto ¿Cierto? Si en definitiva esa era mejor opción.

-Pero Kohaku es peligroso, mejor espera a que ella venga a la aldea.- volvió a intentar Miroku de convencer al chico que desistiera. ¿Y que respondió el a cambio?

-No yo quiero pedirle que me perdone, no creo soportar un día mas así.- si no sirvió, todos los argumentos que resultaban perfectamente coherentes, no convencían al joven exterminador, que era una gran estupidez.

-Kirara.- llamo el joven, pero la gata en vez de obedecerle solo salto hacia los brazos de sango.- Venga Kirara que nos tenemos que ir.- intento de nuevo, esta ronroneo y se escondió entre los brazos de la exterminadora.

-No seas absurdo Kohaku, hasta Kirara se da cuenta que es una estupidez querer ir hasta allá.- el monje intento ponerle una mano en el hombro y hacerlo desistir pero esto solo hizo que el joven frunciera el ceño.

-Pues me largo solo.- giro en redondo y cuando llegaba casi a las salidas del pueblo, los gritos alegres de los niños dando vueltas por los campos, le hizo girarse y observarlos.

¿Cuántas veces no había estado en el esa misma situación? Corriendo junto a Rin, accediendo a todo tipo de juegos infantiles, solo para estar a su lado y verla feliz. Suspiro y miro al cielo, de donde Kirara decencia para ponerse a su lado.

-Puedes regresar, cuando este de regreso te buscare.- pero internamente deseo que lo acompañara y esta pareció notar sus deseos porque se estrujo en su pierna, y el sonrió al tener de vuelta a su compañera en aquella expedición suicida.

Continuara

-o-o-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooooo—oo-ooo

Había tardado mucho en continuar con la historia pero me ha llegado la inspiración y no pude detenerla, y pues como se va por periodos tan largos, no perdería la oportunidad, así que este capítulo está recién salido del horno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen su reviews que me hace extremadamente feliz, no lo olviden.

Mis agradecimientos a: Anxelin, black urora, Guest, Ephemerah, Rinsami, Soul of Wolf, jenni-chan, por sus lindos comentarios en los capítulos anteriores me hicieron muy feliz.

**Próximo Capitulo:** La visita de Mashiro la señora del Sur ( II parte): El no tan bienvenido exterminador.


End file.
